


Undertale junk

by drossghoul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sickfic, everybody's happy and chill, for some of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drossghoul/pseuds/drossghoul
Summary: Some drabbles that i have posted on quotev before, but am reposting here.





	1. Sick day (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So, you may or may have not read these before, i'm reposting them all here. Besides, I think it's about time I put something up on this darn account.  
> The first 4 chapters all belong to the same fic, but the rest are standalone drabbles.  
> I will format these later, probably.  
> *these are all from late 2015

You groggily opened your eyes and stare at the ceiling, suddenly you hear your bedroom door creak open and the light is turned on. You sit yourself up and see Toriel poking through the door.  
"Frisk, dear...Are you feeling any better?" She whispers in a careful tone, you nod in reply, but immediately sneeze after. You raise your arm to wipe your nose with your sleeve but Toriel stops you and hands you a box of tissues instead.  
"I told you to wear something warm..." Toriel says, putting her palm on your forehead. She had a concerned look on her face, which made you feel guilty. You were out playing in the snow one day, and the next day you came down with something. Toriel was nearly worried sick for you.  
"S-Sorry...Mom..." You cough, your voice is raspy. Probably from a coughing fit you had earlier. Toriel hands you the cup of water that was sitting on the table next to your bed. You just take a small sip, since you don't really feel like drinking anything right now.  
"Do you need anything?" She asks, you shake your head, but then her face lights up, as if she remembered something.  
"Oh! I almost forgot! You have some mail-" Toriel leaves the room for a second and comes back with a few envelopes. You look at them curiously. "Here."  
"I'll just leave you be for now...Please call for me if you need anything, alright?" She says, kissing you on the forehead before leaving the room, gently closing the door behind her.  
You looked at the envelopes, all of them were from monsters, they were all get well cards, and reading them made you smile, you were glad to have great friends.  
Then your phone started vibrating, you picked it up and checked your text messages...And you got a LOT of messages, they must have been sent to you while you were sleeping. Some were from Undyne...Some from Alphys, Sans sent you a message or two, and you got an awful lot from Papyrus. All of the text messages are mostly just saying 'Get well soon!' and stuff like that. Looks like it will take a while for you to answer them all.  
You start off reading Papyrus' text messages.  
HUMAN!!!  
I HAVE BEEN INFORMED YOU ARE SICK!  
ARE YOU GETTING ENOUGH REST?  
DO I NEED TO COME OVER AND BRING YOU SOME GET WELL SPAGHETTI?  
While you would like some company from Papyrus, you don't think spaghetti would be the best thing for you right now, but you do appreciate how much Papyrus cares about you.  
Your phone vibrates again, more messages from Papyrus.  
FEAR NOT, FRIEND!  
FOR I WILL HELP YOU GET BETTER INSTANTLY!  
YOU WILL BE HEALTHY AGAIN BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!  
Your eyes start to get droopy, Papyrus keeps on sending you texts, so your phone keeps vibrating, soon, before you know it, you fall asleep, with the phone still in your hands.


	2. Sick Day (2)

"Papyrus, Frisk needs to rest, I don't think you shou-"  
You shuffled under the blankets, trying to sleep, it didn't really help that you heard chatter behind you bedroom door. You managed to get comfortable and felt like you were about to doze off-  
"WAKE UP, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ARRIVED!"  
Nevermind.  
You audibly groaned, refusing to open your eyes. You felt a hand poke at your face.  
You smacked away the hand and pulled a blanket over your head.  
"C'MON! I BROUGHT SPAGHETTI~"  
Spaghetti. Well you certainly know who it is, you peek out from under your blankets and see Papyrus kneeling next to your bed, he had a container of his infamous spaghetti.  
"I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE UNTIL YOU GET BETTER, FRIEND!!" Papyrus shouted, you managed to crack a smile and told him you appreciate his company.  
"I HAVE ALSO BROUGHT SOME THINGS TO KEEP YOU ENTERTAINED! HOW THOUGHTFUL AM I?" Papyrus handed you some Junior Jumble puzzles, you look at each one, you could probably do these later when you get bored.  
"HUMAN! YOUR FACE IS LEAKING!" He pointed at your face, snot was coming out of your nose and your eyes were watery.  
You sniffle and grab a tissue from the tissue box Toriel left for you.  
"Yo, is the kid awake yet?!" You hear someone shout in the hallway, you immediately recognize who it is. "Hey BESTIE!~" Before you knew it, Undyne walked in and plopped herself down on your bed, she had the silliest smile you had ever seen. Seeing as Undyne is here, you wouldn't be surprised if she brought Alphys along.  
"EXCUSE ME?? WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'BESTIE'?" Papyrus spoke. "I AM THE HUMAN'S BEST FRIEND!"  
Undyne suddenly grabbed you, and hugged you very tightly, you could barely move, she was too strong.  
"Oh yeah?! Wel-"  
"Ahem...Hello." Toriel interrupted, and Undyne let go of you immediately. "Is everything going alright in here?"  
"YES! Everything is fine!" Undyne responded cheerfully, as if nothing happened.  
"Well, that is nice, now, why don't you two leave Frisk be for a bit?" Toriel said, shooing the two out of your room.  
"Rowdy bunch, aren't they?" Toriel remarked. "Alphy and Sans have come to visit as well, they are both in the living room...Now, how are you feeling?"  
You tell her you're feeling a tiny bit better. She smiled.  
"I have brought you something..." Toriel gives you a Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie, your favorite. "Just something to help you feel bette-"  
"HEY BESTIE!! WHICH ONE OF US IS YOUR BEST FRIEND?!?!!" Undyne shouted, she and Papyrus were in the doorway. Undyne had Papyrus in a choke hold.  
"P-PICK ME!!!"  
"NO!! Ignore him! YOU BETTER PICK ME OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!"


	3. Sick Day (3)

"C'mon, I-I KNOW you'll like it!" Alphys said, pointing to the dvd case in her hand, on the cover of the case was a human girl with cat ears and a flashy outfit, of course, it was Alphys' favorite anime.  
Toriel was out running some errands, so you're stuck at home with Undyne and Alphys to watch over you for a while.   
Ever since you met Alphys, she's urged you to watch Mew Mew with her. Now you suppose you can finally get around to watching it. Besides, you have nothing better to do, and watching anime is much better than laying in your bed all day being miserable.   
You nod at Alphys, and she had a huge, relieved grin on her face. "G-Great! I'm sure Toriel won't mind you watching it-"  
"ALRIGHT NERDS-" Suddenly, Undyne barged in, picking you up and dropping you on the couch in the living room. "LET'S WATCH SOME ANIME!"  
Undyne sat right next to you, taking up most of the space on the couch while Alphys put in a cd in the dvd case and sat besides Undyne.  
"You'll love this, Frisk!" Alphys pressed the play button on the remote.  
After a while, the three of you finally finished watching the anime.  
"S-So, Frisk, did you like it?" Alphys asked, you did a thumbs up.  
"Toriel is really taking her time on those errands, huh?-" Unydyne briefly looked at her phone, "Oh, Toriel just sent me a message, she says she'll be out a little longer...And that it's time for Frisk to take their medicine."  
Ugh, medicine, you hate taking it, it tastes absolutely awful. Just thinking about the taste makes you gag.  
"Alright, punk-" Undyne carried you to the kitchen, on the counter was a bottle of cough syrup. Undyne looks at you, seeing the clear look of disgust on your face. "C'mon, it can't be THAT bad, just take it, it's not gonna kill you."  
Undyne held out a small, plastic measuring cup with some of the syrup in it for you to take, but you just turned your head and pouted.  
"Hey, just take it, you want to get better, don't you?" Undyne grumbled, trying to get you to take it. You shook your head.   
"Don't act like that, just-"  
The more you refused, the more agitated Undyne became.  
"TAKE IT!!" Finally, Undyne grabbed a strong hold of you, forcing you to take the medicine, once it was all gone she let you go. You coughed, you felt like you were going to vomit as the medicine went down.  
"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?~" Undyne chimed and smiled, as if she wasn't angry a few seconds ago.  
You grabbed a glass cup and filled it with water, you drank the water in nearly on gulp, just to get the gross taste of medicine out of your mouth.  
"Um...U-Undyne...Maybe you should have been more...gentle..." Alphys whispered. "...Frisk, are you hungry, maybe? I brought some...Instant noodles, in case you got hungry..."  
You nod, just as your stomach started to growl.


	4. Sick Day (4)

"Frisk, my child, I have brought some things for you..." You heard Toriel enter the room, She had a few things in her hands. "You have been sleeping quite often lately...but I am glad to see you doing much better." Toriel smiled.  
She put down a book on the table next to your bed, as well as a bottled drink and a small bouquet of golden flowers, you asked her what's with the drink and flowers.  
"Oh, those are from Mr.Dreemurr, he wanted to come visit, but he wasn't able." Toriel replied. "Ah, I'll be right back, dinner is almost ready."  
Toriel walked out of the room, even from here, you could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.  
You grabbed the bottle and looked at it. There was a note taped to the bottle.  
Frisk,  
I do hope you will get well soon!

-Asgore  
You took a small sip from the bottle. Golden Flower Tea, of course.  
You picked up your phone, deciding to send him a thank you message.  
You take a quick picture of yourself, smiling and holding the tea and bouquet.  
Thanks for the tea and the flowers! You type. You tap send.  
You take another sip of tea, it tastes good, and it really soothes your throat.  
Your phone starts to vibrate, looks like Asgore replied.  
You are welcome. He replies  
It is a very nice day out, the flowers are blooming.  
If only you could see them.  
Oh, wait!  
About a minute later, he sends you a few pictures of his flowers, the pictures were a bit blurry, but the flowers still looked pretty.  
They are very pretty, are they not?  
You smiled as you looked at the pictures, Yeah. You send.  
If only you were here to see them.  
Once I get better, I promise I'll come visit. Once you hit send, Toriel comes back.  
"Dinner is ready." She says gently. "Hm, are you texting Dreemurr?"  
You nod, telling her you were thanking him.


	5. Snowed in in Snowdin (drabble)

You looked out the window, your hands pressed against the cold glass. It was snowing rather hard outside. Snow was blocking the front door.  
"looks like we're snowed in." Sans said, patting your head. "well, kiddo, you're gonna have to spend the night."  
"IT'S A SLEEPOVER!!!" You could hear Papyrus yell from the kitchen. "THIS'LL BE FUN! RIGHT UNDYNE??"  
Undyne was sitting on the couch, and she seemed a bit annoyed.  
"I'd rather be in HOTLAND right now..." She grunted. "Alphys is probably enjoying herself watching anime..."  
"DON'T WORRY UNDYNE! YOU WON'T REGRET IT!"  
"Yeah, whatever."  
You looked over at the tv, which was turned on but there was just static, absolutel nothing was on.  
Watching one of Alphys' animes doesn't sound too bad right now.  
But, spending the night with Papyrus, Sans and Undyne should be very interesting.  
You focused on the falling snow again, you could barely see anything other than the snow, the window was fogging up from your breath.  
"JUST IMAGINE ALL THE THINGS WE COULD DO!" Papyrus yelled again, walking into the living room. "LIKE MAKING FORTS OUT OF PILLOWS!"  
"Psh, pillow forts? That's for WEENIES!!" Undyne snorted. "...I LOVE IT!"  
"THIS WILL BE THE BEST SLEEPOVER EVER!! DON'T YOU AGREE, HUMAN?"  
You nod to Papyrus as you walk over to sit on the couch. You didn't notice until now that Sans had disappeared.   
A few hours had passed, you, Papyrus, and Undyne were huddled in a large fort made of blankets and pillows, you had spent at least an hour listening to Undyne's stories while stuffing your face with food.  
Then, Sans decided to interrupt and made himself as comfortable as possible.  
"having a party without me?" Sans said, while (somehow) drinking from a ketchup bottle. You always wondered why he liked condiments...It's probably best not to question it.  
"SANS! I WAS ABOUT TO TELL A STORY!"  
"heh, hey bro, don't be so crabby, i got a joke......why do skeletons hate winter?"  
"UGH- SANS!-"  
"because the wind just goes straight through them."  
"THAT WAS HORRIBLE!!"


	6. Tea with Asgore (drabble)

Hellpo, Frisk.

Ah, I mean hello.

I haven't quite gotten used to this contraption

This thing is a bit small for me

Also a bit confusing...

You can't help but crack a smile as you read Asgore's messages, you can just imagine him holding the cell phone in his large hands, and attempting to text. You giggle a little.

Before I get off track, I'd like to request something

I'd like to invite you to have tea with me

Think of it as returning the favor for saving us then

I have invited a few others as well

What do you say?

You type a reply, Sure, i'd like that.

Fantastic. Asgore texts back.

I'll see you then, child.

~A bit later...~  
"I am glad you are able to make it, Frisk." Asgore greeted you with warm smile, you gave him a big hug, he chuckled and pats your back. "Please, come inside." He beckons you to come inside.  
"You are the first to show up...Why don't you sit down?" Asgore walked into the kitchen, you sat down on a nearby couch. and looked around the room, the room was decorated with a lot of flowers and other flora, nearly all of the flowers were golden in color, just like the ones in Asgore's old throne room and in the Ruins.  
"I cannot thank you enough for breaking the barrier." Asgore came back with a set of cups and a teapot, he set them on the table in front of you.  
Asgore sits next to you and pours some tea into one of the cups and hands it to you.  
"Undyne has informed me that you like Golden Flower tea." He said as you took the cup from his hands. You nod.  
"It is my favorite." He remarked with a smile.  
The two of you spent a small of silence, until Asgore cleared his throat.  
"How...Is Toriel doing?" He finally spoke, there seemed to be a hint of sorrow in his voice.  
You tell him she's doing fine. And he nods. You sort of pity him, for a while he's been trying to befriend her, but she always turned him down, She always says she'll never get back together with him, but you secretly want them to become friends again.  
"Oh, how I miss her cooking..." He muttered, he then looked over at you with an embarrassed look on his face. "Ah, I didn't mean to..."  
You tell him it's fine, and you say that one day you might share one of her pies with him.  
"Really? I am very glad...Thank you child."  
You smile at him and hug him again, then there was a knock on the door.  
"I see we have more guests." Asgore got up to answer the door, suddenly you heard a familiar voice shouting.  
"IT IS I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND I HAVE BROUGHT SPAGHETTI!"  
You walk over to see Papyrus and Sans in the doorway.  
"AH! IF IT ISN'T MY VERY COOL FRIEND!" Papyrus shouts, you give both of them a friendly hug. "I HAVE BROUGHT YOUR FAVORITE!" Papyrus holds out a container of cold spaghetti. You smile politely, Asgore looks at you with a somewhat amused look.  
"I see you beat us here, kiddo." Sans said. "Undyne said she and Alphys would be here in a bit."  
"Come in, you two, there's enough tea for all of us."


End file.
